


Two Sides To Every Story

by StrawberryLane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Missing Persons, Monster of the Week, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Outsider, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four weeks, and they have yet to find a body. Annie tells herself that this is a good thing. There's no body, that means there's a chance the girl is still alive. </p>
<p>On the other hand, they haven't found the girl either, which means she may be dead. </p>
<p>Or has Dean Winchester finally found a girl worth keeping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides To Every Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious addiction to Outsider Pov, it's getting ridiculous.

"We've got another one, boss," Andy says as he appears in front of the door to Annie's office. He looks sad, like he always does when he comes to her office nowadays. There has been nothing but sadness these last few months. Nothing but sadness and death and anger. This is her job, Annie knows, and she thought she knew what she signed up for when she took the case. It just never occurred to her that it could still be an open case so many months later, so many work hours, so many days, so many could have been happy moments if it weren't for this fucking dark cloud in the sky. 

This case has all but consumed her life. Every day, all day, she's at the office, or out looking for clues and evidence, interviewing distraught family members or holding another press conference, where all she can do is promise America that this time they'll do it. This time they'll find one alive. She's said those words so many times now - in front of journalists, cameras, her colleagues, family and friends of the victims, her own mirror - that they just don't ring true anymore. Nobody actually believes those words, even though everybody say their prayers to God, they're just empty words. Something she says because she has to, because it's the right thing to do. Not because she actually believes them anymore. 

The case was first opened back in May, when Elizabeth Greene, 19, disappeared from her home one evening. She'd gone out for a walk and simply never came back. Her family reported the disappearance and Annie was given the case. She'd just been promoted, eager to show what she could bring to the table, she took it. Honestly, she'd thought it be easy. Elizabeth was known to party hard. Annie figured the girl had gone to a party and just passed out in a ditch somewhere and would be making it home in the morning. That theory was crushed to pieces when Elizabeth's body was found, strangled to death, four days later. She'd been six weeks pregnant at the time of her death. 

About a month later, Ashley Moore, 16, was found dead inside her car, shot in the head with a silver bullet. She'd been two months pregnant.  
Three weeks after that Silvia Garcias, 22, was found beaten to death inside her own home. At first, her boyfriend had been arrested, but he was later let go because his alibi actually held up. She'd been four weeks pregnant. Her boyfriend hadn't known.

And so it went on and on, a new victim found once a month, give or take a week, all between three weeks to three months pregnant at the time of death. Almost ten months later, Annie and her colleagues were not any closer to solving the case then they had been in the beginning. 

And now they have another one. 

Claire Novak, 17, from Pontiac, Illinois, joins the ranks of Elizabeth Greene, Ashley Moore, Silvia Garcias, Taylor Anderson, Lola Spencer, Andrea Rodriguez, Rose Mctyler, Pauline Hayes and Raven Morgan. Annie just hopes that this time they actually do find the girl before it's too late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annie and her team aren't completely clueless though. The guy isn't always so good at cleaning up after himself. The corpses themselves are always wiped down, no trace of any DNA but the girls' own on their bodies, but there was a footprint in the mud next to Elizabeth, a button from a jacket on the floor in Ashley's car, a recipe from Biggerson's found next to Lola and so on. 

They weren't sure at first if the cases were actually one big case, or several smaller as they happened all over the country, at seemingly random times. But then a security camera in Maysville, KY, caught a tall guy with short hair and the face of a model talking to Andrea Rodriguez, literally less than an hour before the presumed time of her death. Then another security camera in Bar Harbor, Maine, caught the same guy walking beside Pauline Hayes, also shortly before her presumed time off death.

Now they just have to find him, preferably before Claire Novak is found dead in a ditch somewhere.

It's been four weeks, and they have yet to find a body. Annie tells herself that this is a good thing. There's no body, that means there's a chance the girl is still alive. 

On the other hand, they haven't found the girl either, which means she may be dead. 

Or has Dean Winchester finally found a girl worth keeping?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The investigation into the disappearance of Claire Novak continues" the anchorman says, "Claire disappeared from her home in Pontiac, Illinois, five weeks ago," the camera cuts to a picture of a young blonde girl, dressed in her Sunday best. A slide show appears, of different streets and places in Pontiac, as of to show just how boring this town is, and what a tragedy this whole thing is. The focus changes yet again, the camera switching to a prerecorded video, showing James and Amelia Novak, standing in front of a huge sign, stating "Missing Claire Novak; If found or seen, please call this number: with a phone number written beneath Claire's picture.

"We just want our daughter to come home safe," James Novak is saying, "We do not believe she left out of her own free will, and so we beg of her abductor to please let her go. She's our little girl, our joy in life and we just want her here, with us. Please show kindness, both to her and us. We will do whatever you want."  
This particular segment seems to be following her around. It's on when she switches on the TV at home, it's on at the television at work, it's on at the bar, at her local diner, at the gym. James and Amelia Novak seem to follow her around, not only in real life, but in television form too. Annie wonders if Claire has seen her parents on the television during these last five weeks, begging for Winchester to let their little girl go. Annie wonders what is happening to the girl, imagining horrible things. She asks her mother to remind her why exactly she decided it was a good idea to become an FBI agent. Her mother has no answer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks after Claire's disappearance they get a phone call. A woman called Rita Morgan, owner of Sunset Motel, just outside of Ruth, Nevada, tells them she's 99 % sure that Dean Winchester just checked in at her motel. 

As soon as she gets there, Annie checks out the security footage of the lobby. Gary and Sandy Powell sure do look a lot like Dean Winchester and Claire Novak. There's another man with them. He checked in as Robert Owens but to Annie he looks more like a Samuel Winchester. 

So that's what she's got. Two supposedly dead serial killers and a missing girl. One can paint a lot of pictures involving those three things; one as unpleasant as the other.

She has never seen herself as the squeamish type, she never would have pursued this line of work if she did. But entering that motel room in Nevada, that almost makes her throw up her lunch onto the carpet. The Winchester brothers are laying on the floor, their arms behind their backs, with her fellow team members' guns trained on them. There's two beds, both recently used as it is early in the morning – they decided it be best to act whilst the brothers were still half asleep and not as coordinated as they would have been otherwise – but that's not what catches her attention. On the wall beside the small table on the other side of the room from the beds, there's pictures. Pictures off all of the victims, all except for Claire. Under each picture there's a name, age, occupation and a cause of death written. They kept track off their own victims. Looking at the pictures taken of the victims, all those young women, makes her want to throw up. And all the more determined to throw these sons of bitches behind bars. 

She's distracted from the pictures on the wall by the sound off the bathroom door opening. Andy steps out, closely followed by Claire Novak. At the sight off her, Dean struggles against the cop holding him down, lifting his head off the floor as much as he can.

"Don't tell them anything."

Annie knows a threat when she hears one and clearly so does Claire. And it works. No matter who asks her questions, she won't answer, not even nodding her head yes or no. She has all but completely shut down. Does Dean really have that kind of power over her? Is she so afraid of him and his brother that she will be quiet long after he tells her to, not even answering questions about food? Does he have so much power that he can tell her not to talk and she won't even with her tormentor handcuffed, on his knees, surrounded by officers of the law.

They take her to the hospital, to check for injuries, to do a rape kit and more.

They get good news. Claire Novak isn't, nor has she ever been, pregnant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester tells her lies. Lies that no one over the age of seven would believe. He backs his claims up with nothing but charm and more lies, and somehow she believes him. He tells her of shapeshifters and revenge, things straight out of her worst nightmares, things that doesn't exist, and she believes him.

Sam tells her nothing. He doesn't feed her lies like his brother, doesn't talk about things that shouldn't exist. He talks about road tripping with his brother across America, doing all sorts of wonderful silly things, like eating the world's largest burger and winning the contest. He has a photo to prove it. He talks absolute nonsense and somehow she ends up pitying him. 

Dean confesses to the kidnapping of Claire Novak.

Sam disappears whilst Dean is recording his confession. Something tells Annie this isn't the first time they've done this.

Around noon that day Claire disappears from the hotel they've put her in whilst waiting for her parents to get to the town. The rookie cop they'd placed outside her door tells Annie that an agent called Banner came to get the girl, supposedly to make a statement at the station. Annie wants to call the cop a few well chosen words but resists.

Sam and Claire are nowhere to be found. Dean asks if she wants his help finding his brother and his hostage. When he holds up his chained hands she unlocks them. 

This isn't how she imagined this to play out, she muses as she sits in her car, Dean riding shotgun. When she studied endless reports of the brothers she never imagined Sam as the dangerous one. She always saw him as the follower. Following his dad and then Dean across the country, death and destruction following them wherever they went.

When they reach a small, abandoned cabin right outside of the town, Annie is about to call bullshit on the whole thing and take Dean straight back to the station. Figures it be just like him to lead her on a chase to buy his brother more time to do whatever it is that Sam has to do. Kill Claire? Get Dean out before the guy gets sent off to an actual prison and the death penalty? 

But then, something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. Sam. Sam Winchester fighting someone who looks scarily much like the man sitting right next to her. They're inside the house, Dean 2.0 fighting for his life. 

Annie gets out of the car with Dean close behind her, still handcuffed. He won't do much good that way, but she's not taking the risk of letting him go.  
They enter the cabin quietly, not that it would've mattered if they stormed in with weapons drawn, shooting anywhere and everywhere. The two men in the middle of the small cabin take no notice of them either way. They're busy trying to kill each other. Claire is there, standing by the wall, watching the fighting in front of her. 

"Cas!" the Dean behind her says, "get over here," Claire tears her eyes away from the two fighting men, her attention moved to Dean. Annie can do no more than stare at Dean 2.0, because seriously? The guy is a copy of the man standing beside her. A clone. There was never any mention in the reports she read about Dean having a twin brother, but she can't come up with another plausible explanation for this. It's either believing in a twin theory or checking herself into the psych ward pronto. Because something is seriously wrong here. The Dean fighting Sam in front of her shouldn't exist.

Before she can voice her slight hysteria about this realization Sam stabs Dean 2.0 with knife, straight through the heart. Annie hears a scream and realizes that it's her, she's the one screaming.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They tell her it's a shapeshifter, like that means something to her. All she knows is that she's alone in a cabin with two crazy people, a missing teenage girl who apparently has a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome and a dead body which looks exactly like one of the crazy people. She thinks she may be going slightly insane.

Apparently it was a revenge thing, at least according to Dean. He tells her about her own case, the one she's been solving this past year, and she feels like an outsider, like she hasn't understood anything at all. This shapeshifter held a grudge of some sort against the brothers, something to do with Dean killing another shapeshifter in St. Louis, you know, the city in which the manhunt for him and his brother first started. Dean is pretty vague about that, and she doesn't really feel like she has a much bigger understanding when he's done with story time, but one thing she knows. It wasn't Dean Winchester who murdered all those poor girls, it was a Dean Winchester who shouldn't have existed in the first place. Dean and Sam Winchester may not be innocent in any sense of the word, but they're innocent of this one thing.

They leave the body right there on the floor, shot once with Annie's gun, for good measure. 

The brothers escape on the way back to the station, when Annie conveniently is looking the other way. She thinks about calling it in, but the more she thinks about it, it may be better to have those two on the outside than locked in, behind bars. If the stuff of nightmares really does exist, that is. 

All in all, it's not a complete waste of everybody's time, blood, sweat and tears. The murderer is dead, even if the real Dean Winchester is still out there and they found Claire Novak. The girl is safe, and there are no more missing person cases surrounding pregnant girls so Annie figures it's as good as it's going to get. 

Two days later, Claire Novak is reported missing from her family home once again, and Annie is back behind her desk, looking for Sam and Dean Winchester. She really should have known better than to trust them.

 

The End.


End file.
